Obscurity
by December Sapphire
Summary: After dream, after dream, she still wanted his touch. After what he did to betray the Soul Society, she still wanted his voice whispering her name. After he almost killed her best friend, she still wanted his kiss. After he almost killed her, she still wanted him. And she would always do anything for him. AizenXMomo *Pre-Thousand Year Blood War arc*


**OMG! It's my first MomoXAizen story! I know right? Like why the heck would I write a AiMori (is this the right name for the pairing?) story? Yesh, Sapphire! It's not even your OTP! *shakes head* But I realized there are not enough of this pairing in the fandom so I thought, why not? Do something different? Something daring. I have been writing GinRan stories so I thought I would switch it up a bit.**

 **This story takes place before, like very shortly before The Thousand Year Blood War Arc (which I am absolutely LOVING right now! Even though my favourite character is unconscious in his own blood). There are spoilers from both TYBW and the Arrancar Arc. I did put a bit of a twist on Momo, kind of wanted to show a darker side of her, which I think she has in a way. Aizen is just Aizen so nothing new there.**

 **Quick apologies to any spelling or grammatical errors!**

 **Written for the _Green Room Event_ at _Review Lounge, too_. Using the prompt: It's so Hypnotic! **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Obscurity**

 _"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires."_

 _-_ William Shakespeare _Macbeth_

 _Dark lingered ahead as her feet moved forward. Voices echoed around; whispers of the past. Ancient power lingered in the air; a force over a thousand years old. She breathed heavily, focusing on her goal. A white light appeared in front of her. An arrow. Her hand reached forward, touching the object, letting it burn her fingers. It glowed fiercely; white flares circling around._

" _Do it, Momo," a familiar male voice echoed in her head. She smiled, closing her eyes, savouring his angelic voice in her head._

For you, anything, _she thought._

 _And she snapped the arrow in half._

xXx

Momo's eyes slowly opened to darkness.

She blinked, once, twice, getting adjusted to her surrounding of her room. _It was just a dream._ _And it had been the same one for months._ She told herself, sitting up in her futon. Her heart pounded against her chest. Hands clenched the soft fabric in front of her, thinking about the man who had spoken.

She had to admit…Aizen-taicho had changed her. Oh had he ever changed her. He told her the night before his fake death to stay out of his business and not to get involved. He had commented it was kill or be killed, but she chose the former and wanted to be by his side whatever the consequences. After everything she had gone through, everything with him, she couldn't deny her heart. Even after dream, after dream, she still wanted his touch. After what he did to betray the Soul Society, she still wanted his voice whispering her name. After he almost killed her best friend, she still wanted his kiss. After he almost killed her, she still wanted him.

Her eyes casted over to the open window above her, and she raised her hand up in the bright rays, watching the light of the moon make dancing shadows on the adjacent wall. It was mere illusions and darkness could easily take over, making those images disappear from eyesight, but not from the mind. _Just like you._

It felt so long ago. She can remember his touches on her body that night. She had only come to his office to talk, but it lead to more things. His low, sinister voice, whispering her name like a predator towards its kill. His lips crushing against hers, leaving them puffy and bruised. His fingers brushing gently against her cheek, making her feel like she was the only girl in the world. How he made her cry out in ecstasy, whispering sweet words of promise into her ear. Empty promises. Lies. All lies.

"ALL LIES!" she cried, throwing her pillow at the shadows on the walls, of course not affecting them at the slightest. They only stood there, tormenting her, teasing her, haunting and weaving their way into her head, playing with her mind.

Just like him.

And silent tears rolled down her cheeks as the shadows disappeared and the moon hid behind clouds. She cursed at herself, wishing she had never joined his squad, or rather, saw him the day he visited the Academy. He had made her into a weapon, into a monster, but it was all for him. All the hours and days she had spent training privately with him… _it all ended like this._

And he was now locked deep underground where no light, no soul could reach him. He was trapped…just like her.

 _Dammit!_ She punched her comforter in front of her, wiping the few tears from her cheeks. _This wasn't part of the plan…it was never part of the goddamn plan!_ "I don't understand…" she breathed.

She understood what she had done, how she had to act around the others. Aizen had told her everything, and even when he faked his death, she knew what to do, what to say. Everything was all according to his plan. Everything!

Except this.

He had told her his plan to become the new Soul King and have her as his Queen, so then why was he locked in an unescapable prison….

Then she finally understood. The dreams she was having frequently…it was coming from him. This was his power and there was a message hidden inside the dreams he was giving her. Something he needed her to do.

She smirked as the shadows appeared back on the walls and narrowed her eyes. _It was all part of his plan. He knew this would happen from the start._

She rose to her feet, heading out to the veranda, and watching the moon from there. Her hand subconsciously touched the fake scars he had given her, knowing well it was all part of his plan. All the blood, all the injuries he had inflicted on her where nothing but an illusion. It was all images and thoughts he placed in the other's minds to make them believe she had been seriously hurt. But nothing was real. And she smiled proudly at that.

She did remember during the White War she almost gave away her loyalty to him after calling him Captain to Rangiku. After, she had to make sure they were convinced she was on the Shinigami side. And to make sure she was, Aizen asked her to do one thing, and because of her undivided loyalty to him, she obliged without a second thought.

Her fingers touched the only real scar, located on her chest, inflicted by her best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. _Toshiro Hitsugaya_. Was he ever her friend to begin with anyways? Her head felt clouded whenever she tried to remember anything good out of their _friendship._ She clenched her teeth together, shaking her head in disappointment. He probably knew it was her when he stabbed her. He probably didn't even trust her. He probably was never her friend to begin with! It was all a game to him…and Aizen had finally made her realize it.

All these Shinigami never trusted her after his betrayal! They just felt sorry for her, and now it was time to end it.

She knew what she had to do, and she headed to the one person who truly cared for her.

xXx

Aizen smiled in the pitch darkness.

He could feel her, his young subordinate, making her way through the levels of this hell hole.

 _So she finally came._

And then a small, red light flashed before him. There she stood. Her hands, face, clothes and Zanpakuto covered with blood. Her glowing eyes twinkled when they locked with his one eye, and he watched her walk forward, smiling brightly up at him.

"Aizen-taicho….I…I've missed you," she said, her voice calm.

"Momo…it's been awhile…how are you?"

"Aizen-taicho…I understand now. The messages you been giving me in my dreams…"

His grin widened, watching the girl admire him deeply. The girl remained loyal to him after all these months. He never told her the plan after he was placed into this prison, so he used her mind to communicate, sending her his next plan of action. For months he waited for her, not knowing if she would understand her next task, but seeing her stand before him, he knew she finally figured it out.

"You know the next few months are crucial, Momo. Everything _I've_ planned for comes down to this final event. "

She came even closer to him, reaching her hand forward, and he internally sighed.

"You are not the one who is to release me, Momo."

She froze, lowering her hand. "Yes, Aizen-taicho."

"You must keep them thinking you are still on their side. Make them believe you still can be trusted and when the time comes when I am finally out, we will make our move." His eye narrowed slightly on her. "You know I care for you, Momo, I am the only one who truly does, and when this is over, you and I can finally be together."

"Truly, Aizen-taicho! Do you promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise to you yet, Momo?" She hung her head low. "Look at me, Momo. Everything that has happened has happened for a reason. Our reward will come."

"Aizen-taicho, if I may ask…why did you not tell me?"

"Because I knew you would reject, Momo. I know what would've happened. It was all part of my plan to begin with. I just needed to tell you through a different way."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Then you know what needs to be done now, Momo."

"Yes, Aizen-taicho."

"Go, then, Momo. You know what you need to do."

And in a flash she was gone, once again flooding him around darkness. But it wouldn't be for long. The next visitor would shortly come, asking him a simple question to join him. There, Aizen would seep into his mind, play with his thoughts; make him believe things that weren't really there. Soon, very soon, all the puzzle pieces would fall into place and the world would crumble into chaos. That was when he would make his move.

 _Those foolish Shinigami will never know…the end is slowly coming closer, my friend. Sands of time are slowly running out. They will soon understand the consequences of their vast mistake when a thousand year old war returns. History is about to repeat…this should be very entertaining._

"It's all according to plan."

* * *

 **That's it! I know...there was so much 'telling' in this story! And I think I made Momo into a yandere. Eh...oh well.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little, weird one-shot. I know random, out of know where one shot when I should be working on my other stories.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated too! ^_^**

 **-Sapphire**


End file.
